Darker
by FireDragalaN-C
Summary: This takes place after 2 years when Ciel turned into a demon in the anime. We meet The Princes of Hell, Princess Carter a.k.a. Carter! Her and Sebastian, her bodyguard, goes through different adventures around the world and face each other's biggest problem...telling each other how they feel.


_Sebastian...  
_He looks around the dark void he was floating in.  
_Sebastian...  
_"What is this?"  
_Wake up...  
_"Wake up?"  
_Sebastian...wake up.  
_"Dreaming?"

"Dammit Sebastian! Wake your ass up!" I watched him jerk up from his sleep and looked around till his crimson red eyes met mine. "Jeez. Took you long enough."  
"Princess Carter. What are you doing in my room?" He looked at me with his menacing glare that never bothered me.  
"Are you kidding!? You were supposed to take me to see the human world for more training! How could you forget?" I flicked him on the forehead. "Honestly. You're the strongest demon, well, besides me and Father, but you're the strongest and most organized demon. What kind of bodyguard are you? Still tired from the Ciel Phantomhive incident?" I looked at him while crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Why are you so loud all the time Princess?" He stood up and put a shirt on. He smirked after calling me that.  
"I told you to call me Carter. Just Carter is fine, Sebastian." I retracted my wings into my back for Sebastian to carry me like usual. I never liked it, but he insisted. He says that "it's not lady like". Even though I'm however many years old. I don't even remember. I'm around the same age as Sebastian so, I don't see why he has to carry me around like a child. _Although, it does feel nice to be in his arms like this. _I have a small crush on the demon. Nobody knows except me, myself, and I.

Sebastian's POV

_Why was she in my room in the first place? I knew she was lying but, I did promise her to go to the Human world for her training to hunt souls.  
_I looked down at her red face. She hates it when I carry her but yet she let's me do it anyways. I like it when I hold her like this though. It's nice. I had the longest crush on her. It's more than crush now though. I'm actually in love with her but, I'm her bodyguard. I'm not royal like her and her Father. It will never happen.  
I frowned at the thought of not having her as mine or even let her know how I feel.

We finally arrived in the Throne room where her Father was always seen.

Carter's POV

I seen my Father sitting at his throne as usual. The bored expression forever implanted on his face looking into the dish that shows demons all over the human world.  
"Good Morning Father! I sat in my throne beside him and peeped into the dish too. There was this demon that was running rambunctious in a town, eating every human soul he could get his hands on. "Another Kishen huh?"  
"Hm." Father nodded his head in agreement. "I might have to send you there to take care of him." He pushed the dish aside and looked over at me and smiled. His fangs giving it a sinister look.  
Father was not entirely scary looking. Ok, besides the fact that he has huge horns and black eyes and a lizard tail. But, if you look past all of that, he is a great guy to be around!  
"Carter." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are 389 years old and you still don't act like a princess. Sebastian. How is the training been going with her? Has she been listening to you?" He glared at Sebastian to be sure the truth came out.  
"Yes. She has been doing excellent lately. Today, is the day that she goes to the Human world for a soul hunt." Sebastian smiled a little.  
"Hm. Alright. But first you two need to take care of Damian. I don't need Kishen's in my Kingdom and ruining other meals. Plus, I don't want any trouble with HIM." Father shuddered at thought of God creating problems with us because of a Kishen.  
"Yes sir." Sebastian bowed slightly and held his hand out for me to hold as I walk down the stairs.

I love the human world. I always like to take the form of a teenage girl. Me and Sebastian were running through towns and cities till we reached a small town in Tennessee. It was dark outside so, it was easier for me and Sebastian to move around the town till we reached the Kishen. Damian was swallowing up a soul. Me and Sebastian landed on top of a burning roof. I sighed. "Sebastian contain him." Sebastian leapt from the roof and ran towards Damian but, he sensed Sebastian and dodged. _This shouldn't be too hard for Sebastian. _I cleared my throat. "Demon Damian, you are to be killed by the name of my Father and me. You have became a Kishen and brought chaos to this town. See ya!" I smiled but frowned when I saw Sebastian having a difficult time with Damian. I growled._Now it's my turn I guess. _I jumped down and landed on the ground and appeared behind Damian faster than your mind could comprehend what happened. I pierced my hand through his torso and grabbed his heart. I heard his gasps and chokes while I pulled his heart out. I walked around to face him. Sebastian backed up. My dark aurora surrounding my entire body. My grey eyes turning into fuchsia, snake-like eyes. I stared straight into Damian's. He was trembling with fear. "You will NOT live anymore." I slowly started to crush his heart. His agony started to fill the air. Screams. Gasps. Groans. Silence. I dropped the dead heart beside him and knelt down. "Sweet Dreams."  
One more thing...don't make me angry...


End file.
